swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Feara Kast (character)
“I walk the path of anger to uphold the Light” -Feara Kast Childhood Born to a strained family in 22 BBY, Feara’s only friend was his brother B’rutuss. Feara’s mother was lost during his birth, and the strange coloring of his hair led his father, Jon’thul, to question his legitimacy. Blamed for his mother’s death and resented by his father, Feara was abused for most of his early childhood, until he reached the age of eleven. While B’rutuss tried to fend off his father to protect his brother, Feara could only cower in the corner. When B’rutuss could hold him no more and his father reached the young frightened child in the corner, Feara tapped into a power he believed only existed in legends. Bolts of energy erupted from the child and killed his father. Confused and frightened by these events B’rutuss looked upon his brother in horror, Feara who was also frightened by what he had done ran, not to see his brother until fate would once again bring the two together. Early Adulthood Feara spent much of his life seeking out someone who could give him answers to what he had become; success had eluded him until on his seventeenth year of living he happened upon a female twi’lek of extraordinary power in the city of Mos Eisley. He followed this woman to a cantina, but before he could speak to her a mob of Imperial Guards attempted to bring her in to custody. She resisted and was awarded with a blaster bolt in her back, the guards didn’t even bother to move the body, and they simply left it where it was. Feara couldn’t believe what had happened; he rushed to the woman’s body. “You have been following me, I sensed your presence, find Master Arthrul, he will give you the answers you seek.” Those were the last words of the young twi’lek. Feara did find Arthrul, and was taught the ways of the force. He found that his childhood kept him from attaining the peace he needed to use the light side of the force, but he also had a rare ability to control the dark side while not being controlled by the dark side. Arthrul, however, was old and soon became one with the force. Alone once again, Feara vowed to do everything in his power to protect what is just and right; therefore he joined the Rebel Alliance. The Reunion On a mission to infiltrate an Imperial base, Feara and his squadron met with some unexpected force. A patrol unit found them and a battle ensued, during which all but Feara was slain. In a fit of rage Feara threw his light saber and guided it through all but one Imperial who managed to dodge the attack. The Imperial managed to subdue him but when his hood fell back and revealed Feara’s strange purple hair the patrolman stopped, “… brother, is that…” After that the brothers talked, nothing was more important than the bond they still shared, not even their bloody politics. They agreed to secretly keep in touch with each other, and from there their friendship grew. At Present The Empire did find out about the two brothers, and tried to kill B'rutuss. Upon hearing this Feara set up B'rutuss' recruitment into the Alliance. Feara continues to meditate to turn his hatred and rage into something more pure. Category:Player characters